Chaos Cerberus S2
by Big K Studios
Summary: Season 2 of Chaos Cerberus has an all new ending and extended in episodes.
1. Episode I

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode I

Back in the busy streets of Tokyo, I was found walking along side this guy. I still don't know his name yet, he just found me right after that fight with that Cyber ninja guy. Its not like I can read everything here, I just followed along. He brought me here through an underground trainstation.

We walked straight up to a huge building that was according to many in Tokyo was recently built. We walked in among seeing lots of people wearing black suits. It looked a lot like the MIB headquarters. Lots guys walking around with guns, anime characters everywhere.

I followed this guy all the way to a huge office.

"Take a seat" The boy the said taking off his black suit coat and loosening his tie. He sat down crossed his feet up on the desk. His spiky silver hair hung lazily in the air…I sat down and leaned back in the chair.

" Okay now Kelvis right?" He said picking up a file and opening it.

I felt like I was in the middle of a job interview!

" Yea and you are?" I asked.

" I am number 1… Code named Chaos Cerberus" He said.

" Eh?" I said.

" Welcome Kelvis to the Earth Government Headquarters" He said.

" Uh… CC can I call you CC" I said.

" Why not?" He replied.

" What the hell is the Earth Government and why am I here?" I asked.

" We the Earth Government are like peace keepers we keep the planet in line due to all of the demons and monsters that have shown up." He said.

" Sorta like the MIB with the aliens" I said.

" Exactly" He said. " We're an underground organization that works with the ambassadors all over the world."

" Okay first question answered wanna try the second one pal?" I asked.

" I brought you here because I want you on the force" He said taking his feet off of his desk and resting his arms on it.

" For what?" I asked.

" Your very capable we've been watching you for awhile now" He said clicking a remote controller. Behind him a giant screen showing his recent battles came up. Him punching and kicking machines, monsters other anime creatures.

" Oh…" I replied. " Man I look good!"

" Well uh… whatever…" He said.

" If I join what's in it for me?" I asked.

" You can travel the world with no expense" He said.

" Gimme one of those awesome suits and you got yourself a Government official" I smiled.

" Once again welcome Kelvis," He tossed me a strange looking badge and a portfolio. I picked up the portfolio and badge on the badge was engraved…FOR THE GOOD OF MANKIND… A woman with long dyed pink hair walked in also in a black suit. She had sapphire eyes and lots of earrings on her left and right ears.

" Kelvis…err… agent Blaze meet Blossom she's my assistant" Chaos Cerberus said.

" Blaze?" I said. I opened my portfolio and seen the words … Welcome No.709 code named agent Blaze…

" Like your new name?" CC asked.

" Has a nice ring to it" I replied.

" Now come with me Agent Blaze, we'll get you suited up" She said. We walked out of the office and into the hallway were there were many black suits walking around. Some people were cyborgs, cat demons, dog demons you name it.

"This is a none discriminate organization agent Blaze" She said. We walked into a huge room with a capsule in the middle of the room. She led me to the capsule and opened the door for me.

" Shoes please" She said. I took off my timberland boots and stepped inside. "This capsule will measure you accordingly and produce the appropriate fit for you"

" Cool" I said walking inside. I was only in there for like ten seconds then she opened the door for me to step out. I walked out and from the side of the capsule a white box fell out. I picked up the box inside was a black suit, white office shirt, black tie, black shades, a black pair of shoes…

" Cool" I said taking off my shirt.

" Wha… your gonna get dressed right here!" Agent Blossom shouted.

"Yea" I replied slipping into the office shirt and pants. I buttoned up the office shirt and put on the black suit coat. I slipped into my timberland boots, I grabbed the shades and tossed them over my shoulder. I picked up my goggles out of my old cloths and strapped them to my forehead. I picked the tie up and tossed it over my shoulder as well… face it who wears ties these days?

" Huh?" Agent Blossom took another look to see me fully suited up. Well not fully suited, I replaced my shades with goggles, my black shoes with my timberland boots and my tie with my platinum chain.

"oooo…kay" She said walking out of the room I followed closely behind her.

" Where we goin now Blossom?" I asked.

" We're headed to Agent Wildfire, the weapons specialist" She said. We walked out of the huge suiting room and into the busy hallways again were guys were carrying around files and prisoners in handcuffs it was like LAPD. We walked past the cubicles and past the training hall and into a room with loads and loads of guns and armor. From Swords to Bazookas… it was cool.

" Well, well, well Agent Blossom… ya know you never called me back" A big bald guy with tattoos all on his head said standing behind a counter. He wore the white office shirt with no tie nor black suit coat.

" Wildfire now isn't the time, we need a weapon for our newest agent" Blossom said slapping the tall bald brute known as Wildfire.

" Ow…okay so wait this kid is the newest agent?" He asked.

"Yes, Agent 709 Blaze" She replied.

"Okay let's suit em up" He said.

" Wait just like that?" I asked. " you give me a weapon JUST LIKE THAT?" I asked.

" What is your age? Nah I'm not worried only 10percent of the weaponry up in here can kill and we got kids in this agency who are 12" He said leading me over to the wall with all of the guns. On the right were guns and long range weapons and on left were swords, spears short range weapons and in the center were small spy like weapons like grapple hooks and stuff.

" Okay kid what's your area of combat long range short range you name it Blaze" Wildfire said crossing his arms to his chest. I walked over to the left side and picked up a gauntlet.

" What's this?" I asked attaching it to my right arm.

" This is a blade gauntlet put it on and it ejects a blade about the size of a short sword" He said.

" Perfect for maneuverability" I said to myself.

" Bet your ass it is" He said.

" Yea, I'll take it" I said rolling up my left sleeve I strapped it on and put the gauntlet on my bare arm. I rolled my sleeve back down and walked over to the right side. I found a big platinum revolver it reminded me of Vash's gun from Trigun.

" This gun can't kill, it uses flat shells that can only sting the human skin but it's strong enough to break through the toughest of armor" He said.

" I'll take it" I said taking off the belt made of flat shells. I grabbed the belt and rapped it around my waste and put the gun in the satchel.

" Anything else?" Wildfire asked.

" Nah that's it" I said stepping back from the wall.

" Okay well your done here, come back to me when ever you run out of ammo or your blade goes dull on ya" He said. Blossom walked up to me and placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

" One more thing you have to do" She said.

" What's that?" I asked.

" You must meet your new partner" She smiled.

" And my new partner is?" I asked. We walked into a room on the door was a sign that said Blaze & Albatross.

" Agent Blaze welcome to your new office" She said opening the door to two desks that sat on the left and right of the room. On the left side sitting at the desk was android the size of Shaq! He had white armor and one big red eye, with huge arms and small legs.

" This is your new partner Albatross, Albatross, Blaze…Blaze, Albatross" Agent Blossom said stepping back outside. " When your ready, go back CC's room he'll brief you two on your first mission" With that agent Blossom was gone.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I took one glance at this Albatross he was staring straight at me.

" Uh hi" He said.

" Hi" I replied staring up at the ceiling.

" Um…so" He said startled.

" What's your story?" I asked.

" Huh?" He asked. " My story?"

" Yea where you from?" I asked.

" I'm from here" He said.

" So you were born here?" I asked.

" Yea… It doesn't look it I know…" He said.

" You were turned into a cyborg that day weren't you?" I asked.

" Yes" He said.

" How old are you?" I asked.

" I'm 14… well that was my human age before I was turned like this" He said. Thinking of the anime Full Metal Alchemist I sorta laughed.

" Can I call you… Al?" I asked smiling on the inside.

" Sure…" He said.

" So Al… ready for this mission briefing?" I asked jumping up on my feet.

" I guess so" He said getting up out of his chair. I walked out of the door leaving it open for him he had to sorta bend down to get out but it was cool I guess. We walked up to CC's room. Whom was in his room kissing on a cat girl demon in one of the black suits. Scratch that kissing… they were practically doing the dew!

" JEEEZ HAVEN'T YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!" He shouted the cat girl ran out buttoning up her shirt.

" Yea… riiiighhht" I said shoving Al abit with my elbow.

" Okay just sit down" He said. Al and I sat down in the seats and he threw a file down before us on the table. I grabbed the file and opened it.

" Since you two are new I'm gonna give ya the easy ones first" He said.

" You want us to go to Africa?" I asked.

" Yea, in south Africa our top researcher No.000 Code named Agent Chronicle has gotten a break through on his anime world research" CC said. On the inside of the file was an old man.

"This is Agent Chronicle?" Al asked.

" Yes" He replied.

" What does he need us for?" I asked.

" We need you two down there as body guards… He's coming back from Africa to here so we need you two to make sure he makes it safely" He said.

" Alright" I replied. " Let's go Al"

" Al? I can see you two have adapted" CC said. We walked out…

(AT THE UNDERGROUND TRAINSTATION)

Lots of guys were walking around with black suits, some in-groups of two, three even four. Off to keep the world stable. We gave our tickets to the guy at the door and stepped onto the train. We walked all the way to the back and took our room.

In the room suite was two bunk beds, a tv, and a large couch. I sat down on the comfy couch and laid back. Al walked in and sat down on the couch to watch the big screen tv. He flipped straight to the NEWS…

" In New York city today a large machine was reported terrorizing the city… all of the local officials referred to the mechanical menace as a Gundam" The news lady said.

" A Gundam, this world really does need help" I said.

" Tell me about it… check this out" Al said changing the channel to Channel 5.

" Here we are live in Las Vegas, over the city as you can see is a heard of Demons! And riding on the demons seems to be a man the kids these days are calling Naraku!"

" Naraku?" I said.

" Yea" Al said.

"He seems to have gotten stronger" I said.

" What you fought Naraku and your still alive!" Al said shaking me to death.

" Not for long with the way you're shaking me down!" I said

" Oh sorry" Al said letting me go.

" Don't worry about it" I said getting back up. " Well yea I fought Naraku but it was along time ago and back then he had like no jewel shards and he was practically a loser" I said.

"Oh… wow" Al said.

" Yea but it's all in the past" I said.

" Check this out" He said flipping channels to Channel 53…

" Looks like we're alittle late on the scene but up here in Shubuya Terminal we have a multiple of…" The reporter said putting the mic to alittle boy's mouth.

" Transmutation Circles" The boy said.

" These transmutation circles are found on all of the streets next to lots of dead corpses" The reporter said. Al turned the tv off and threw the remote aside. He seemed abit angry at it all… Who wouldn't this anime stuff is getting alittle out of hand. It's destroying the world god has given us… I can't forgive this, I lost my parents because of this anime bullshit. That's right, I found out later from my grandpa that my parents were killed by an Alchemist, My father was stabbed to death by some spikes that arose from the ground and my mom was transmuted into a chimera and shot to death by the police.

The Alchemist responsible for this is unknown to me but if I had a chance to square their death I'd have done anything…

" I hate what this world has become" Al said looking down.

" I hate it too…but loathing this world won't change a thing" I said.

" I know…but…" Al started. " I was… when I turned into this thing, I was abused and kicked out of my home… even when my parents and sister knew it was me they still rushed me out…I had no place to go because of this… I can't marry, have kids, grow old… anything" His voice sounded depressed.

" Sorry Al" I said.

" CC took me in shortly after… everyone whom I thought loved me turned against me like that without hesitation…I have nothing now no friends, no family" Al said. And I thought I had problems. IF I was a cyborg if I was transformed would Grandpa had thrown me out on my face?

" Your wrong Al" I said.

" What?" He asked.

" You've got a friend… even better a comrade for life" I said.

" Thank you Blaze" He said looking down.

" Don't mention it…now let's get some sleep" I said climbing up to the top bunk.

" I don't sleep" Al said.

" Oh…right" I replied throwing my black suit coat down on the coat hanger and resting my head on the pillow. " Just wake me up when we reach Africa" I said yawning and stretching.

" Okay" He said.

I then fell asleep we were gonna start our first assignment tomorrow.


	2. Episode II

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode II

" And that's another thing Al" I said as we walked through a village market place in the sunny south Africa. "Don't call me Blaze any more, I like the name but it's too formal" I said.

" Then what should I call you?" Al replied walking with his huge vicious stomps.

" By my real name… Kelvis" I said.

" Oh okay how bout Kel for short?" Al asked.

" Sure" I replied.

We had just got off of the train and now was headed down deeper into the Sahara to No. 000 code name Agent Chronicle. He has a green house down here that he studies in, I know it doesn't sound right, a green house? In the safari! Believe it!

We walked all the way south until we came up on a glass house in the middle of the grasslands.

" This is it" Al said walking forward.

" Man a greenhouse! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it" I said catching up with Al. We walked up to the door where the small speaker box was. Before I could even knock the little speaker spoke up.

" What do you want!" An old cranky voice said.

" Uh Agent Chronicle?" I said.

" Yea what the hell is it!" The speaker box said.

" Uh we're from HQ we were sent here to guard you" Al spoke up.

" WHAT! IS THIS ALL THEY SEND ME! A KID AND SOME PILE OF SCRAP!" The old man said opening the door. At the door was an old man in the same black suit, he had pale skin and gray Einstein like hair. " DOES CC EVEN REALIZE THE INFORMATION I HAVE CAN BE VITAL TO THE WORLD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D SEND IN TOO ROOKIES TO GUARD ME!" He thought aloud while scratching his wacky hair.

" Okay that's enough with the jokes now let us in" I said pushing him back as we both stepped into his green house. In the greenhouse was a huge lab with lots of trees some were alive and trying to bite me.

" This is my lab, so who are you two?" Agent Chronicle asked.

" I'm agent no. 709 code name Blaze" I said.

" Agent no.32-07 code name Albatross sir" Al said. We both saluted him and went at ease.

" Very well" He said taking a seat at his desk and reviewing reports. " You two might as well get comfy I'm not leaving just yet" He said.

" Great" I said.

" Yes, Kel and I wanted to talk to you in private about your research" Al said.

" Hm? Well now…" He said turning around. " Hmm usually this type of stuff is confidential and can only be discussed amongst higher ranking officers" He thought aloud.

" Please sir, we'd like to take a peek or two at your research and maybe help if anyway possible" I said.

" Hmm… Okay" He replied with a shrug. Al and I looked at each other and gave eachother a metal to human hand high five. " But whatever is said in this room stays in this room"

" Our lips are sealed" I said as we both walked over to the desk. On his desk were thousands of papers.

" Now listen closely you two, remember THAT day?" Agent Chronicle said.

" May 28?" I said.

" 2003?" Al said secondly.

" Yes, that day was the start of it all as you've probably guessed" Agent Chronicle.

" Well I have a question" Al spoke up.

" Yes?" Chronicle replied.

" Where'd the anime come from is it true they came from their world?" Al asked.

" That's the confusion the people have brought up, The anime doesn't have their own world" Chronicle said flipping a page in his book.

" I don't understand if they don't have their own world then that have to mean they were living here but if they were why did they wait until May 28th to come out?" I asked.

" You see, they didn't wait either… they existed here but in another form. Haven't you once when you were smaller dreamed of a tv or game that you wished was real? You wished it was so real that you dreamed about it, that you prayed every night to wake up in another world." Chronicle said.

" Yes, I always wanted to be a Zoid Pilot" Al said. A Zoid pilot? Who doesn't wanna be a zoid pilot these days?

" Well apparently billions around the world had dreams, thoughts and hopes. One day the Chaos Cerberus came around and fulfilled those dreams thus creating this world" Chronicle said.

" Where did Chaos Cerberus come from?" I asked.

" That I am still busting my brain to find out" Chronicle replied.

" So the anime here isn't real?" Al asked.

" Sure it's real, so long as the fans around the world believe… it will remain real" Chronicle replied again.

" So the only way to get the anime out of our world is too" I said.

" That's if the world looses faith in the anime's existence" Chronicle said.

" How do you make trillions of fans forget about their favorite thing in the whole world" Al asked himself.

" You can't, CC realized this and that's why he started this organization." Chronicle said.

" Hmm…" I thought aloud.

" I have one final question Agent Chronicle" Al said.

" Yes Agent Albatross?" He replied.

" Is it possible for me to return to human flesh" Al asked. He was really serious in his tone of voice… Agent Chronicle stared at him for about 3long minutes.

" Well old man?" I said.

" It's possible I dunno how or where but it's possible" He said. Al and I jumped for small second.

" It's possible it's REALLY POSSIBLE!" Al shouted.

" Yes" Agent Chronicle said. " Now if you boys don't mind I'm ready to leave now." He said gathering together his research papers in a suitcase.

" Yessir" We both responded.

With that all three of us left the greenhouse. We had braved through the sahara again to reach the same old market place. There was one teeny tiny ity bity problem the second time we came around. All of the natives were dead, and the market village was on fire.

" Whoa!" I shouted as Al and I ran leaving Agent Chronicle.

" What happened?" Al screamed in agony! Suddenly there was a small quake that went on and off. Like Godzilla was headed our way! It was slow at first then the stomps sped up like whatever it was had just spotted us. The from the flames jumped out a lizard like andriod (Ya know that lizard andriod thing on Star Wars that fights with like three light sabers at a time) It jumped out from the flames and landed infront of us.

" Hey did you do this!" I shouted with rage. What did these people ever do to deserve such a horrible death.

"Agent Chronicle hand him over" The thing said.

" Huh so that's what your after!" I said as I ejected the blade from gauntlet.

" Yes hand him over or I shall take him by force" He said.

" YOU WISH!" I said. " Al get Agent Chronicle outta here" We both looked back to see Agent Chronicle had already took off running.

" Uh to late…" Al said running after him. " Kel be careful!" Al said turning around then continuing his run to get the frightened professor.

"You dare challenge me boy?" He said.

" Yup, blade to blade let's get it on" I said rushing him. He threw his cape back and revealed he had four arms, two arms held swords, and the other two held lances. I jumped in the air and swung down on him, he blocked out my small blade and swung horizontally while swinging his lance vertically and with the other lance trying to stab me. I deviated the sword aside and backed up from the other swings.

" holy shit this guy is no joke" I said backing up alittle, I had to move fast if I wanted to win this fight, his swords were each as big as Cloud's and yet he swung them around like they were as light as feathers. He rushed me, I tried to back away but before I could even take a step back I was already jumping around and flipping trying to evade the blades of death. I was on the defensive the whole time, I didn't get not one chance to attack back. It was a losing battle plus I was getting tired and he was getting more and more precise with his attacks. As I dodged and ducked, blocked and rolled he stopped attacking with his weapon and with his foot he grabbed me and tossed me backwards like I was nothing. I landed on the ground I got up and rolled aside dodging his powerful assault to the ground causing cracks in the earth around the powerful stomp.

I jumped up and rushed him, with my gauntlet blade to my side, I jumped up high and attempted some what of a braver slash but he jumped back and with his lower left spear he stabbed me in my side really deep. Then kicked me off of his lancer blade. I flew back landing on the sandy ground.

" GEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" I screamed coughing up blood. I kicked and rolled around like a child the pain was extraordinary.

" You wine like you've never been stabbed before" He said slowly stomping towards me.

" Not lately" I said holding my wound. I stood up weakly, He rushed me again, running at sonic speed I jumped back and started hopping backwards with huge bunny steps like a ballet, he kept swinging as I backed up dodging and blocking out his moves. The whole time I kept my left hand over my right hip where my wound was and my right hand up blocking. I was sure I was gonna die…He sliced me on my shoulder and on my left the cuts were deep and caused me to slow down even more. I tripped over a rock and fell hitting my back. The sun was in my eyes, then suddenly a tall shadowy figure with four arms showed up into view. He raised his swords and spears up to stab and kill me. But to his surprise I drew my silver revolver and shot him six times in the head. He fell back and landed on his back, the bullets didn't pierce his skull but was strong enough to crack it.

" Uhhh aaahhhhhhhh!" It shouted rolling around.

" Ha, you…you act as if you've never been shot in the head before" I laughed coughing up blood as it ran wildly from my teeth. I stood up weakly while holding my right hip with my left hand and leaving my right hand to dangle at my side.

" Y-you…." He said looking up.

" Hmm?" I started.

" Your not biologically enhanced…your human… and you defeated me?" He said.

" Hey I just got lucky I guess" I laughed abit while trembling in pain.

" Yes… luck that had to be it" He said coughing up blue blood. " you know…" He started.

" Huh"

" That horrid day I turned into this creature I'm happy I can die by someone elses hands" He said.

" question before you die homey… Why did you want Agent Chronicle?" I asked.

" ah…because He wanted…" At that instant his head was blown up literary BLOWN UP LIKE BOOM!

" Huh!" I said stepping back as his pieces went everywhere. " What the hell"

" I do so hate it when they talk too much" A boy in a black school uniform with blue hair and glasses said walking up behind me.

" Huh who are you? Did you do this?" I asked.

" Yea…" He said tipping up his glasses.

" Eh do lie!" I shouted.

" No joke check it out" He said raising his right hand with his left in his pocket. He snapped his finger and the nearby tree was blown to smitureens.

" What!" I shouted.

" You seem surprised… on that day May 28 2003 I was granted the powers of science" He said. " Everything is made up of particles and molecules… take those molecules apart and kaboom you split into a thousand pieces" He smiled as the sunlight reflected on his glasses.

" Who the hell are you?" I asked trembling, not of pain but of fear this guy has the power to blow me straight to hell. Is that what he's here for to finish me off!

" My name is Carnage… ya know like the guy from Spider Ma, I think the name suits me" He said.

" What do youwant!" I asked again.

" I saw you two fighting while I was taking alook around I came over to kill you both but seeing as though you're the victor before I came over your prize is life I'll let you live for now Kelvis" He said. I fainted right there from the lack of blood.

(later)

I woke up in a cold hospital bed. I was covered in bandages and my bloody suit was replaced with a hospital gown.

" What the hell!" I said looking around. At my side was a beautiful nurse with long orange hair and topaz eyes,

" good morning" She said. " That was a close call agent Blaze"

" What happened!" I said rubbing my head.

" You fainted in the middle of nowhere and Agent Albatross saved you" She said. Soon enough CC and Al walked in with Agent Blossom.

" Well look whose up" CC said.

" Yea whatever is Chronicle safe?" I asked.

" Yea… And I see you've met Carnage" CC said.

" Huh you know Carnage?" I asked.

" Yes… he's public enemy number 1 he blows up crashes cells and atoms he's a real menace…seems as though he's taken a liking to you if it was any other agent you have been blown to smithereens by now" CC said.

" Why me?" I asked laying back in my bed.

" Not sure… but get better fast we got another mission" Al said.

" Easy for you to say you hunk a bolts!" I shouted.

" Agent Healer see to it that Blaze makes a full recovery" CC ordered.

" YESSIR!" She replied.


	3. Episode III

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode III

" Hold it right there MISTER!" The beautiful nurse said stopping me as I walked halfway through the door. Nurse and agent Healer was a very strict lady, she didn't let me step so much as a inch out of bed. This is my third day in the infirmary; Al would come and visit me sometimes. Telling me of the solo missions he's been doing. And lemme tell ya I couldn't be more jealous.

(That morning)

" Good Morning Agent Blaze" Agent Healer said walking in with a clipboard. " You're looking well today" She said walking over and sitting by my bedside. I swear she is like the strict stepmom I never had. She's' nice now but when she catches me out of bed or arm wrestling with Al she turns into the wicked witch of the west.

I sighed and laid back on the big white pillow staring out at the birds whom chirped a graceful melody as they nested on the tree branch.

" What's wrong? Is it your condition not to worry you'll be back to normal soon!" She shouted grabbing me by the head and forcing my face into her breasts.

" I! I CAN'T! I CAN'T BREATH!" I shouted.

" Oh sorry dear, sorta got caught up in the moment" She said wiping her tearful eyes as she let me go. I fell back on my pillow again this time I started to slid my feet away from her. She's caring, perhaps too caring!

" Okay agent Blaze," she said taking off her glasses and her doctor's coat. She slowly creeped towards me as she kicked her shiny black shoes.

" What are you doing!" I said sliding back in my bed abit. She climbed into bed with me and laid beside me.

" You seem tense my patient" She said rubbing my cheek with her finger.

" Uh how old are you Agent Healer" I asked alittle shocked.

" I'm 37" She whispered in my ear.

" Oh…that's what I thought" I said looking up at the ceiling. " AAAAAHHHHH!"

(Moments later)

" Agent Blaze your fine your wounds healed up but not completely so take it easy those wounds can reopen ya know…" The new doctor Agent Esuana. " Once again sorry about Agent Healer she can get abit…intimate with her patients"

" I've noticed" I replied. Putting on a new suit seeing as though my old one was all bloody. I attached my blade gauntlet and strapped my belt with the Revolver satchel to it on. I threw on my black suit coat and pressed onward through the infirmary doors. Outside was Al, he was waiting on me.

" IT's finely good to see you out of that hospital gown" Al said.

" Yea it was kinda itchy…" I yawned.

" Let's get going back to CC's office he has a job for us" Al said.

" iight!" I stretched.

We walked through the office and straight to CC's room We kicked the door open and the naked cat girl slipped into her black skirt and suit coat then grabbed her bra and panties and ran out past us.

" What's up CC!" I shouted.

" Hey it's a new girl everytime we come in here" Al whispered to me.

" Ya… he must really be into cat girls" I whispered back.

" They are pretty cute" Al whispered.

" Yea…I mean… come on!" I shouted walking over to the desk.

" Don't you ever knock!" CC shouted cleaning the make up off of his face.

" Guess not… so come on lay the big scoop on us…" I said sitting down in one of the chairs.

" Okay due to your current condition Agent Blaze, I'm gonna let you off easy" CC said sliding a file towards me. I picked the file up and opened it, there were multiple pictures of an island…

" This island showed up when THAT day came" CC said.

" Wow this whole island?" Al asked.

" Yes, I want you two to investigate and report your findings… there is already an agent on the island searching around. Agent Bizon is the name…you'll meet up eventually" CC said. Al and I got up and started for the door. The door opened and in came a guy with long jet black hair, pinned back into a ponytail and had black shades on. He stared at me and Al then walked around us and over to CC's desk.

" Okay guys you can go" CC called out to us.

" Okay Agent Blood I've got an important mission for you, Carnage is located in the south of…" We walked out of the office and started up through the hallways were there were multiple men in black suits carrying away Freeza in shackles.

" I am lord Freeza! You cannot hold me! I will destroy this puny planet!" Freeza screamed.

" Yea, Yea shut up!" An agent said hitting him over the head with his M4. Al and I waited for the traffic and started up to the roof. Up on the roof was the chopper waiting for us… We stepped onto the chopper but it took awhile to get off of the ceiling due to Al's weight.

(At the island)

The chopper dropped us off on the white sandy beach then flew off. Infront of us was the deep jungle, full of whatever the hell is in there.

" Hey…ready Al?" I asked.

" Sure" He said. We both began walking into the deep bushes.

" Ahh the great outdoors! Don't ya just hate it" I said swatting bugs and cutting down bushes with my blade gauntlet.

" Just one of the five reasons I'm glad I'm no longer human" Al laughed.

" Shut up…." I said slapping another bug on my face. Suddenly there was a rumble in the bush… I stopped my movement and so did Al. We both didn't say a thing nor did we move… The rumble got louder and started to move to multiple areas like a wild animal. Right then a dart flew straight at me, but quickly Al grabbed it.

" AL RUN!" I shouted taking off. Right then Al took off with me, we ran and jumped over bushes and under vines. I flipped and rolled under my, as we both ran a green vine came from nowhere cloths lining me. I flipped and landed on my face…

" OW" I said getting up slowly… Right then abuncha spears were pointing at my face they had me cornered whom ever they were. All of them had huge wooden masks… Then from nowhere a huge metallic arm swept them all up.

" You okay partner?" Al asked covered in leaves and scratched paint armor.

" Thanks to you bud" I said jumping up on my feet, we stood back to back as the swarm of Tiki crazed maniacs circled us. All of a sudden the five indian like natives stopped and like ten more jumped from the trees to attack us. These ones had swords and shields, five of them went after me and the other ten went after Al.

The five warriors with the swords, swung and rammed me with their wooden shields. I could tell they had no intentions of killing me. I drew back my blade gauntlet and fought with my bare hands.

The swung high and low at me with their swords but I dodged everytime. I punched one of them in the face only hurting my fist.

" YOW!" I said drawing my fist back and clenching it with my other hand, but at the same time I ducked and jumped dodging two dulled swords. I kicked one in the face and took a look over at Al, whom was kicking serious butt. He was using a form of martial art, punching and throwing them like they were nothing.

" Way to go Al" I said. As soon as I was done with my sentence a blade was held to my neck and this one wasn't dull. A girl with long dirty blonde hair and a wooden mask held me for bait.

" Give up or I will kill your human friend" She said as her voice honed through the wooden mask.

Al did as she said and dropped his fighting set. And just like that we became prisoners… They had their weapons mostly on me because I was flesh and bone, It doesn't make if they poke, shoot or stab Al he'll just bounce back.

We walked for miles until we reached a small village, with lots of straw houses and kids playing around. It looked like a peaceful village really. The little kids dressed in dresses and shorts ran up to us pointing and staring. The village girls laughed and cooed as we walked by. We were then taken to a big hut with lots of masks and dolls hanged up on the walls. Inside of the building was an old man and a girl in a black suit! The soldiers let us go and dropped their weapons.

"We finally found them" The old man in the indian like cloths said.

" Yes, Agent Blaze and Albatross… couldn't last in a one minute fight?" The girl in the black suit with light brown hair said. She had blue eyes, and vanilla colored skin with bags under her eyes forming a black ring around her eyes like a Goth it looked like she hasn't slept in a week and a small mole on her forehead like she was from India.

Al and I took one look at her and busted out laughing all over eachother.

" WHATS SO FUNNY!" She blushed furiously.

"DO YOU SEE THOSE BAGS!" Al laughed.

" Yea….hahahaha!" I laughed shoving Al in the side.

"Uh… let's get down to business boys!" Agent Bizon said grinding her teeth together.

" Oh…oh…oh…oh…okay, okay, sorry, sorry … sorry okay let's talk or whatever" I said in tears. Al was trying his best to hold the laughter in and so was I!

" Okay... Agent Blaze and Albatross we have a situation on our hands…" She said.

" Yea… a really BIG situation" I laughed.

" Okay…SHUT UP YOU TWO THIS IS SERIOUS!" she screamed at us. This time we actually stopped and sat down quietly. "Thank you…sheesh" She said clearing her face of the hair that got in the way of her eyes.

" Now chef please go on" She bowed.

" Yes, this island has been crushed with a terrible burden… once every full moon a terrible beast awakens and comes down to the village from the mountains to slaughter our villagers. Here is were everything gets serious.

" Once a full moon, sounds like a ware wolf" Agent Bizon said rubbing her chin.

" What do you think Al?" I asked while sitting back against a wall.

" It sounds pretty bad" Al said.

" Yea tell me about it they have all of these warriors and they can't even slay one little wolf" I said shrugging.

" The beast has super natural powers…" The chef said.

" Okay so what makes you think we can beat it?" I asked.

" uh Kel" Al started.

" SHUT UP BLAZE! I'VE ONLY MET YOU FOR 3MINUTES AND I'M ALREADY SICK OF YOU" Bizon screamed to the top of her lungs.

" But seriously… how are we suppose to beat it?" I asked.

" That's why I'm here" Agent Bizon said. " I'll deal with the monster you two are just back up in case things get too intense" She said crossing her arms to her chest.

" hmmm… Okay" I said as I shrugged. " Doesn't really bother me much… but answer me this one thing"

" What is it?" She asked with an attitude. I stood up walked over to her and stepped within arms reach of her.

" Al and I were sent here to investigate this so called mysterious island… why all of a sudden one simple search mission turns into a rescue the people thing?" I asked.

" Because as Agents of the Earth Government it's our job to deal with the supernatural and help those who are in need" She replied.

" Man they have got to make brochures or something" I said letting out a big sigh.

" Now…all we have to do is wait for it to come out tonight" Agent Bizon said walking past me and out the door. Al got up and walked outside as well, I turned and started out myself and ran into Bizon.

" Hey watch where your going" Bizon said straightening her coat. I landed on my butt and stared at her.

" What's wrong? You don't look so good" Bizon asked.

" You always don't look so good I think you need more attention then me!" I laughed.

" ARGH I SWEAR!" She stomped away. I jumped up and walked around the village abit, it was very small like five huts small. None of the warriors would let me leave though. It was dusk and the sun was setting to west like it normally did and all of the little kids that played hurried inside to their mothers and fathers for something to eat.

I walked over to one of the huts and sat against it while letting out a big sigh. Al walked over and sat down on the ground beside me. As we sat down tweetling our thumbs, Agent Bizon walked over and looked at us both.

" What do you want?" I asked not looking up at her.

" I just wanted to know if you two were hungry" She asked blushing.

" I don't eat" Al said.

" And uh…yea I'm pretty hungry" I replied.

" Okay I'll bring you back some food okay" She smiled and walked off. Al looked at me as I stared back up at him.

" What was that all about?" We both said at the same time.

" Doesn't she hate us?" Al asked.

" Yea that's what I thought!" I said. Bizon brought back a bowl of what looked to be slop! She gave me the poorly crafted bowl and a spoon.

" It's not as bad as it looks" Agent Bizon said with a straight face. I filled up a spoon full of yellow slop and ate it. IT was like eating clam chowder.

" How does it taste?" She asked.

" It tastes like…" Before I could finish there was a loud howl. I dropped my bowl and so did Bizon.

" Whoa what the hell?" I shouted.

" The creature has returned everyone to the river" The village peoples said as they ran out of there houses.

" Why to the river?" I asked.

" They can hide their scent in the mud" Bizon said. The sun had finally set and the stars came into view right along with the lunar lights of the moon. Suddenly there was a rumble in the trees and the sounds of snorting and trees falling down.

" Holy shit… what ever it is… it's big" I said drawing my gauntlet blade.

" Yea" Al said suddenly his arms became two huge chain guns.

" NO! I told you two to leave this to me" Bizon said as the monster came into veiw. It knocked over two trees while coming out. It was a huge warewolf with green pants.

" How do you expect to beat that thing by yourself!" Al shouted.

" Hey… let's leave it to her Al" I said dropping my set, I kept the blade drawn but I just stood normally.

" BUT!" Al protested.

" AL LETS LEAVE IT TO HER!" I shouted.

" ARGH" Al lowered his weapons.

"Okay you son of bitch I'll make you pay for everyone that you laid to waste!" Bizon said. All of a sudden she took off her suit coat, pants and office shirt then threw it over to me. The cloths landed on my head with a fresh lemony scent.

" What are you doing? Stripping naked isn't what I call a battle plan!" I said.

Suddenly Bizon's hair turned from brown to silver, her nails grew out and she became a hell of a lot bulkier! She then exploded with power sending a shockwave through the entire ground. I jumped onto Al as the wave moved from under my feet. Bizon rushed the beast with speed, the likes I've never seen before. She stabbed her huge claws into the wolf's chest. The ware wolf grabbed her hands and pulled them loose as he stabbed Bizon in the side with his claws and tossed her. Bizon got up and amazingly she didn't have a flesh wound on her! That's what I call instant healing, The warewolf rushed Bizon as she stood there ready to kill him.

The wolf got within striking range and started trying to slash at her. She ducked and jumped and moved dodging the flying claws like they were nothing. Her speed matched that of even Sonic perhaps even faster. She dug her nails into his chest once again, stabbing him over and over really fast in the same place.

"RAAAAAOOORRRRRRAAA!" The wolf screamed as it tried to swing even harder at Bizon. Bizon rolled under his feet and stabbed him multiple times in the back. She reminded me a lot of that lady from X-men the movie 2! But with silver hair and very bulky…

The ware wolf started to lose a lot of blood everytime it swung it would release a huge tank of blood. And with every swing he would miss and Bizon would slash him. Finally the wolf made one final attempt to slash at Bizon but…Bizon cut the werewolf's head clean off and blood gushed out of his neck like a geyser. Then the body fell like a cold stone.

Bizon walked over to us her hands covered in blood, She had her head down as she walked over. When she raised her head to face us, she looked completely different. The mole on her head was a red jewel and her once blue eyes were red. Her eyes then dilated and she fainted into my arms. I dropped her cloths and held her, her hair went back to brown, her eyes went from red to blue and the red jewel on her forehead went back to being a small black burnspot.

" Hey wait a second she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear under her suit?" I asked noticing something. At that second Al punched me over the head and a big red bump appeared on the back of my head.

" Maybe she's one of those type of girls who don't believe in wearing underwear" Al suggested…

" Probably or she just forgot to pack em" I said.

" Maybe but what if…wait we're getting distracted let's continue the mission!" Al said. He is always the innocent polite one that all of the girls like. Maybe I should be more like Al, maybe people will like me more.

(2 Days later in Blaze and Albatross's office)

It was a normal day, I was throwing darts at the dart board over on the wall and Al was sorting out all of our reports. Suddenly there was a loud scream, Al and I looked at eachother and got up running to the door. We opened the door to find that… all of the other agents were at the doors cheering especially the girls. They cheered one lone guy with a torn up black suit and bruises all over him. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail and had on his black shades.

" It's Agent Blood…" Al said.

He walked down the hallways, in his hand he held a Rapier blade.

" He just got through with a battling Carnage…"

" And he's still alive?"

" Apparently"

" I heard he's the top ranked official in the entire agency"

" Agent Blood is so cool… I wanna be like him"

" I'm going to marry him"

" AGENT BLOOD I WILL DIE FOR YOU!"

" Step off bitch I saw him first"

"Agent Blood can I have an autograph"

" Agent Blood kiss me!"

All of the fangirls wore white t shirts that had his pictures on it. As he walked past our office he stopped and stared at me while pulling down his shades just a tad. He had golden eyes like that of a wolf. He raised his shades and continued walking to the infirmary. Hope he doesn't get Agent Healer as a doctor…

Al and I looked at each and shrugged the returned to our quarters. I sat down at my desk and so did Al, when we did. Agent Blossom walked in.

" Agent Blaze, Albatross" She said bowing with a clipboard in her hand.

" What is it?" I asked throwing more darts on the dartboard.

" There will be a ranked battle in the area later, just thought you guys should know maybe you can grab yourself a hot dog and watch" She said opening the door and leaving. I stopped and thought about it for asec.

" What's a ranked battle?" I asked.

" It's a fight between Agents when they want to go up a rank" Al replied.

" What? I have a rank?" I asked.

" Yes we all do…our mission depend solely on our ranking" Al said.

" Wow… what's my rank anyway?" I asked.

" Let's go find out" Al said getting up. I stood up too and we both walked out. We walked through the hallways and into another huge room with one lone computer in the room. We walked over to the computer and Al typed in some keys.

" Okay put your right hand on the panel" I put my hand on the panel and the small panel scanned my hand. Then a status screen came up with my face on it. It had my weight, height, age, eye color, hair color, gender skill level, nationality and rank.

" All of the rank levels go from E-A and numbers from 10-1… The highest rank you can ever get is A1 which Agent Blood holds" Al said.

" So what's my rank?" I asked.

" It's E-7" Al replied.

" What that's low" I said.

" What's your rank?" I asked

" It's D-9" Al said.

" So your ranks higher than mine!" I shouted.

" Yea…" Al said turning into a chibi robot.

" YOU'VE BEEN RANKED HIGHER THAN ME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I shouted again.

" Well you didn't ask" Al replied timidly.

" Ahhh… Well I guess I'll just have to raise my rank" I said.

" Huh… do you mean!" Al started.

" Yup I'm gonna kick some ass and take some names in that arena!" I said punching my fist into the palm of my hand.


	4. Episode IV

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode IV

In the cafeteria, Agent Bizon and I were doing alittle file research on the Rank A agents. Well at least I did every time I looked up at Bizon from my report she had her face deep into the paper. And on my tray one fry would be missing or a piece of my pizza had been nibbled off.

" Hi guys… what are you doing?" Al asked walking over.

" I'm going over the reports of the Top Ranked Agents" I said.

" Agent Bizon? What are you doing?" Al asked.

" The same thing" Agent Bizon replied in her usual cool and aggravated tone. She blushed the entire time can't she once just admit that she wanted to help?

" Okay, so what have you two found out?" Al asked. I pulled out a five pictures and threw them down near Al.

One of them had a picture of a guy in the original black suit, he was as big as The Rock and he had large metallic arms. He had long spiky red hair, and scars all over his face like a cat had a field day on his face. He stood at about 6'8 and had pale skin.

" Who is this?" Al asked.

" That's Agent No. 490 code named Mecha… He fights using his huge metal arms, along with massive strength Agent Mecha can eject small liquid like metal spears that he controls with his mind to attack and shred anything" Agent Bizon said eating a bite out of my pizza.

Al picked up another picture. This one of the girl with the normal black suit attire, with the skirt. She had long silver hair, blue eyes and dark tanned skin. She stood at about 5'5…

" She's cute" Al said.

" YEA I KNOW ISN'T SHE! I WONDER IF SHE'LL GO OUT WITH ME" I bursted.

" AHEM! SHE'S NOT THAT CUTE… HEEEELLLLOOOOO I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Agent Bizon shouted.

" Who is she?" Al asked.

"It's Agent No. 7054 code named Shock" I said daydreaming of me roaming through the flowers with her. " She uses two gauntlets with the power to make immense shockwaves"

Al picked up another picture this one of a guy with blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he had the original black suit on with a rose in the suit pocket. At his side was a huge gun the size of a two by four.

" Whose this guy?" Al asked.

" That's Agent Red eye… He is a sniper that can pick off any target within a thousand miles…" I replied.

Al picked up another picture that had an Android on it. The android reminded me of the ninja suited guy I fought back in my home town. But he was much taller and the ninja suit was all silver. He stood at about 6'4 and his mask had neither eye nor mouth holes.

" Whoa an andriod" Al said dropping the photo.

" That's Agent No. 7984-06 code named Grim… He uses a scythe in combat, he apparently has a death move called Soul Eater… it's an unstoppable wave of energy that can destroy almost anything"

" Whoa…"

The last picture was of Agent Blood… Long black silky hair pulled back into a ponytail, black and white original suit, and a pair of black shades. Agent Blood stood at five four and weilded a weapon called the Rapier Yoshiyuki it was mix of an England Rapier and a Japanese Katana constructed solely for his use only.

" Agent Blood" Al said.

" Yea, There's nothing of his battle strategy on the reports… it just says all opponents don't last no more than 2minutes…" I said. I clutched up my fist as I said those words…

" So he's that good?" Al asked.

" Apparently so" Agent Blossom said walking over with her clipboard.

" Agent Blossom" I said not looking up.

" CC needs to see you two, it's another mission" Blossom said to us.

" Let's head out Al, Bizon thanks for helping me out can you put these up for me?" I asked handing her the files.

" Okay I guess" She replied.

" Thanks" I said waving as Al and I walked out of the busy cafeteria where everyone ate. We then went back into the always-busy hallways were people interviewed anime characters and arrested bad guys. Speaking of bad guys, they had just brought in Knives… He had his hands cuffed to his back about five black suited guys in back and front. Six of them had their guns pulled out and pointed at him. Knives just smiled and walked with his head down.

" Do try anything funny pal" One of the agents said.

We waited for the traffic to pass by then we continued walking up to CC office. We stepped inside, CC for once wasn't making out with his cat girl assistant. He was reviewing some reports… We walked in and sat down.

" Well what's up CC?" I asked.

" We've got a little problem in Jersey city," CC said tossing a report down at us and walking over to the blinds and looking out at the busy city of Tokyo. I opened the report and looked in at it there were multiple pictures of little girls, boys, men and woman and androids.

" What's this?" I asked.

" These are pictures of the people whom died due to an exploded heart and blown up head" He said. I could tell he was serious.

" what?" Al said shocked.

" It's Carnage" I said looking down.

" Yes, I sent all the A Ranked Agents after him… I want you two to scower the streets for any anime enhanced survivors… that is all if you spot Carnage, I want you two help whomever your with to flee as far as possible away from him. Carnage is TOO dangerous… you two together won't stand a chance." He said.

" Understood we'll find whoever and bring them back here" I said slapping down the report. " Let's go Al" I said as we both left. We opened the door left… We went down into the underground trainstation and took the train to New Jersey.

(In New Jersey)

We walked up onto the surface the streets were somewhat empty of people but full of cars. The sky was dark gray and the rain was coming down pretty hard. My suit got soaked in less than five minutes, we both continued walking along the streets, on some streets there were abunch of dead bodies that our agents were bagging up and loading into cars. It was devastating, Carnage is no more older than me? What motive does he have to kill so many people?

We walked through the rain, as Agents scrambled around collecting dead bodies and bagging them up. We walked down alleys and into open doorways. There was not a soul in sight, I was beginning to think he had killed off everyone in the entire city.

" Uh Kel?" Al started the small screen with Al's human face came out form his mechanical head.

(Author's note: To get a photographic memory of Al, he looks like that robot Kane from Robocop II, when the screen comes out a picture is shown of a Japanese boy with black hair and black eyes with pale skin)

" Yea Al?" I asked without looking up at him.

" Do you think we'll find anyone?" Al asked. I gave him no reply, I had no answer maybe there was someone he missed or maybe he just annihilated everyone. Suddenly, in a back alley a little girl with a hood and glowing golden eyes was peeking over at us. I looked up and spotted her…

" Hey!" I said. With that she took off running through the alley. Al and I chased after her cornered her… She sat down and covered her hands with her head crying aloud.

" Please… please don't kill me please…" She cried.

" Hey…" I said kneeling down before her. " We won't hurt you" I said. She stopped and looked up at me.

" Do you promise? She sniveled. I shook my head yes and held out my hand, her small little hand rapped around one of my fingers and I pulled her up. The hood fell off of her to reveal a blue pigtails and a pair of white rabbit ears.

" Can you tell us what happened here?" Al asked. The girl looked down and started to cry, her tears lost in the rain that fell down on her head.

" Some bad man with glasses came and killed people, he killed my mommy and daddy and my baby sister…he said he wanted to rid the world of us" She cried on my shoulder.

" There, There now…" I said holding her. She seemed to be no more than eight years old.

" Come on let's get going now, we're gonna take you to someplace safe now" I said picking her up and carrying her through the rain. We walked out of alley, all of the dead bodies and heads were gone they agents got them all up and the rain was rinsing away all of the scattered blood. We began to walk towards the subway when all of a sudden Al was blasted through a wall in a nearby building. My eyes grew wide as I turned around to see a boy with dyed blue hair and big glasses with violet eyes.

" Give me that girl," The boy said soaked in rain.

" Carnage" I said.

" Agent Blaze we meet again… Hand over the girl" He demanded.

" No way" I replied. I put her down and whispered in her ear. " Go down those stairs and run into the train it will take you to someplace safe I promise everything's gonna be okay." I smiled half hearted at her, she smiled back and ran down the stairs.

" You ought not have done that" Carnage said. With that he raised his hand at me and suddenly I was blown back by an invisible force. I slid onto the street, I got up fast to see he him running for the subway. I ran after him and before he could reach the subway I tackled him. He kicked me off of him and inivisibly lifted. A stop sight and forced it towards me, I jumped aside when the stop sign got within three feet of me it exploded in my face like a bomb. I flew back into the wall and landed on the went sidewalk. Carnage ran down stairs into the subway.

"NOOOO!" I shouted getting up. Right then I seen Al jump down into the subway after him… I got up slowly my wounds had reopened from my last battle. And to top it all off I broke my left arm from that explosion I was forced into the bricks too hard from the explosion of the sign. I limped downstairs to see Al against the wall his arm was torn off and some of his insides were torn out as well. The underground subway station was in ruins. In the middle of it all was that little girl trembling in fear… She spotted me and started to run over to me. As she ran, Carnage jumped down infront of her… and placed his hand gently on her chest.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I helplessly watched the girl stop, her eyes became dilated and then in a sudden horrid motion her head exploded gushing out blood. My eyes grew wide as I watched her die. I fell down to my knees as I started to cry, the sound of electric sparks from Al's torn up body and the pounding of rain filled the air…

" Why… why are you doing this? WHY ARE YOU KILLING PEOPLE!" I shouted.

" Because they ruined our world" Carnage replied.

" What do you mean!" I asked.

" You see what these anime freaks are doing to our mother earth… There destroying everything that the human race has worked for… destroying the world God has given us" He said.

"…"

" I am ridding the world of this anime filth" He said.

" But why kill those who was once human?" I asked.

" Enhanced humans go right along with that pile of shit anime" Carnage said. " 70percent of the world's humans have been turned into creatures or monster or animals… I'm going to rid the world of it all!" He laughed evilly.

" Your crazy! You damn hypocrite what about you? I bet you were enhanced too!" I shouted.

" Yes and when I' through with the world I will destroy myself… I hate this anime and I am prepared to die with it to save the world of this filthy anime rubbish" Carnage said.

" WHY YOU!" I shouted rushing him with my blade gauntlet. I attacked vertically and he grabbed my hand and tossed into a pillar I hit the brick and landed on the ground falling unconscious.

(Back in HQ)

I woke up out of bed with my arm covered in a cast. Agent Bizon was in a chair looking at me,

" It's about time you woke up! You'd slept for five days already" She smiled.

" AL! Where's Al!" I asked.

" Don't worry Al's okay, his body was destroyed but his memory chip was in tact he'll be fine" Agent Bizon said. " So what happened to you guys?"

I then went back to remembering that little girl, she was killed before me. I didn't do a thing… Was I afraid? Was I just not strong enough or was it… because I thought he was right? Why…Why didn't I do anything.

I placed both of my hands on my head as I slowly started to cry.

" Why… she was eight years old… I couldn't protect her" I said.

" protect who?" Bizon asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hear her I felt like I wanted to throw up.

" Protect…. I… I promised she'd be safe I PROMISED" I shouted. Agent Bizon jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

" Please Kel just get some rest okay" She said.

" But I…" She placed her lips on mine and pushed me back to lay me down. " Now… sleep Kel" She said getting up and sitting back into the chair. Without a word I closed my eyes and fell asleep soundly.

(Later)

I was found in the mech lab where they were rebuilding Al's body. Al's face was on a computer monitor nearby. I walked over and sat down at the computer.

" Hi Al" I said.

" Hey Kel good to see you" Al said.

" Same here" I smiled. " Looks like we're both sorta banged up" I laughed, Al and I both laughed together something we haven't done in days.

" Uh about…" Al started.

" Don't worry about it… There was nothing we could do" I said. With that Agent Bizon walked into the room and stared down at the two of us.

" You two seem pretty down" Agent Bizon said.

" What happened?" She asked. We both just looked down like there was nothing to say… really there wasn't.

" So I'll take it as… you don't feel like talking about it" Agent Bizon said shrugging.

I looked down at my cast and seen CC, Blossom and Bizon's name on it right along with Al's. Hot tears rushed down my face as I thought, there would be one more signature on here. IF I was strong enough to help her.

(Moments Later)

Al got his body back but I was still in a cast… None the less I wore my black suit and ripped off my left sleeve for my cast. I then started down to the underground trainstation.

" Where we going?" Al asked.

" We're going back… back to my hometown" I said. " I have to go and speak with my Grandfather"


	5. Episode V

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode V

On the train Al and I just sat in silence. I was staring out the window with my left hand on the window sill. I wore my black suit, except I had no shirt under the suit coat… I was covered in bandages, and I had a cast on my left hand with a sorta cloth that held my hand up in a relaxing position. I had bandages on my neck, my forehead, one on my right cheek, some wrapped around my body and two or three wrapped around my left and right leg.

Al was all repaired and had a fine new silver paint job. As I watched the trees and grasslands pass me by I noticed Al had his screen out with his original face on it. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

" Kel…" Al said.

" Yes Al?" I asked while I kept my eyes glued to the outside.

" Uh… nothing" Al replied. I didn't respond at all negatively to him, I could tell he felt as helpless as I did even with all of those weapons that's equipped to his body.

The train docked at a trainstation, Al and I walked off of the Train and it zoomed off to another train track. Al grabbed the suit case and we walked through the trainstation and into the small town where I grew up.

" This is your hometown?" Al asked with the small screen coming out of the head and looking at me. Without looking back up at him I started down the stairs. Al just sighed and followed along, we walked the streets.

The people of this town had so much encounters with the supernatural that they walked past Al like h was nothing. We walked past the place where I faced off with that ninja suited guy they were still repairing the street lights and buildings with the holes.

Al and I started onto the dirt road that I used to take with THEM from school. We walked along and off to the side the beach came into view.

" Wow… The beach! I wish I was human I could go for a swim" Al said to himself. The dirt road led to a huge house up on a tall hill covered by lots of trees and open fields.

" That's your home?" Al asked.

" Yea…well it used to be" I replied as we walked up the hill to the house. We walked all the way up to the grove of trees walked past them. And made it to the fields where the cows were eating grass and the sheep were playing around in the fields. Sleeping on the back porch was Mihoshi. I hadn't seen her ages…

" Whose that you mom?" Al asked. I sort of smiled…

" And you watch anime? Can't you tell you big lug it's Mihoshi of the Space Policemen" I said. We walked over to her and stood over her as she snored. She then blinked and sat up yawning. She rubbed her eyes and stared at me and Al for like 10seconds. Her eyes then grew wide as she realized whom it really was…

"Kel san" She said.

I shook my head yes and she got up hugging me.

" OW! Mihoshi get off…" I said pushing her back with my right hand.

" Look at all of those bruises! Are you okay Kel san?" She asked.

" Yea just fine… Is my grandpa home?" I asked walking inside of the old house.

" No they mostly went out shopping or something else" Mihoshi yawned.

" So their down in the town? I guess we can chill here" I said turning back looking at Al whom was standing outside.

" Al come inside man… relax" I said. Al stomped inside causing the entire house to rock abit.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Sasami ran out into the living room with ryooki in her hands. Sasami ran straight into me bumping against my broken arm.

" Ow" I said.

" Oh sorry Kel san… KEL SAN!" She screamed and her eyes grew wide.

" Oh hi…" I said sitting down on the couch and picking up the remote. "Sit down Al" I said turning to the news.

" Kel san where'd you get those bruises from? Are you hungry?" Sasami asked constantly.

" Shhh" I hissed as I turned the television up.

" We bring this to you live from Atlanta Georgia," There was a huge crator in the middle of the big city. " There has been reports of a Gundam self-destructing earlier in the middle of the city thousands have lost their lives…" The reporter said. I cut off the tv right there and looked down as I dropped the remote…

Suddenly the door opened as a lot of people walked in with groceries. I didn't move at all, suddenly a big man in red and a guy in Green sat down on each side of me.

" Hey uh can you get me the remote please?" The tall guy with spiky blonde hair said.

"Sure" I said lazily tossing him the remote. I looked up and his eyes widened….

" Hi Vash" I said turning my head back to the floor. I then stood up to face everyone that walked in, everyone dropped their bags of groceries, items, weapons, cloths, everything. Sakura, Tails, Naruto, Boomer, Ellie, Kimi, Serena, Sonic, Ami, everyone ran at me. I made an attempt to run but someone grabbed my legs and they all tackled me.

" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! OWWWWW! GET OFF I'M SORE ALL OVER" I shouted swatting them off.

" Kel san!" They all screamed.

" Where did you go?" A lot of them asked.

(Later)

Thanks to a fairy Link carried in a bottle my wounds were all healed and my arm was repaired. I had told all of them everything. Where I've been what I've been doing and who I was with. Although I hate them it really does put a smile on my face seeing them again.

" You joined a secret government that controls the chaos anime has brought us?" Grandpa asked.

" Yea… sorry for leaving without saying anything" I said. Grandpa just smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Your parents would be so proud" He said smiling. I smiled back half heartedly…

" Not so proud grandpa… because of my weakness someone died" I said looking down. Grandpa and I stood out on the balcony just the two of us. It was where we'd always stand when we wanted to talk to one another.

" Hmm your weakness?" Grandpa said.

" Yea…" I said sinking my head down.

" Hmm…Kelvis my dear grandson" He said placing his hand on my shoulder. " There is something I must tell you"

At that instant my heart dropped and my bones shivered underneath my flesh. My blood froze and my throat became dry. The air was warm and blew past us as if daring us to do something we shouldn't. I turned to look into the yard standing there was Carnage.

" Time to die old man" Carnage said.

" Huh Carnage what are you doing here!" I shouted jumping off of the balcony. Everyone ran outside to see and draw their weapons.

" Looky what we got here… All of this anime in one house it's like a blood bank" Carnage smiled evilly as he tipped up his glasses.

" What?" I looked back at all of them and then spotted Al whom was standing in the back.  
" Al get them outta here" I shouted.

" Right" Al said. I dunno how but somehow Al forced all of them up hill and away from the house. Grandpa still stood up on the balcony watching.  
" Agent Blaze we've got to stop meeting like this" He laughed evilly. " Give me the old man!" Carnage shouted angry this time.  
" What do you want my grandfather for?" I asked.

" Can't you tell by the way he moves his body has been inhanced by the anime field?" Carnage said.  
" Enhanced?" I said looking back at my grandfather.

" Yes enhanced he was given special fighting moves but now it all ends here" Carnage said with that he raised a tree with his mind pulling it from the earth it rooted into and the the tree all of a sudden grew a point. He then tossed it at my grand father with lightening speed.

" GRANDPA!" I shouted as I watched the tree's pointy edge dig its way through my grandpa's body. I ran back over to the house and climbed up the side and onto the balcony. I walked into the huge hole the tree had made and found my grandfather lying dead in the middle of the floor with a huge spear like tree through his body. I walked over and dropped to knees before him.  
" Why didn't move grandpa!" I shouted my eyes started to rain down tears onto the back of my hands. I turned around and looked out the window, Carnage was gone. Damn yet another someone i couldn't protect. I leaned against the wall crying as i saw my dead grandfather the man i loved, looked up to...dead and wasting away.

(Later that day in CC's Office)

" Your grandfather will be buried in the cemetary in your town" CC said stacking papers. "Suck it up i have another job for you Blaze, Albatross" He said looking at me angrily. I pulled out my badge and tossed it at CC...

" Do your own stupid missions i quit! I'm tired of this, watching people die all of those dead corspes in front of me i'm sick of it ALL!" I shouted running out of the office. I just ran... i didn't know where i was going. I left the agency and ran out into the streets of tokyo all of the signs and letters were foreign to me and i couldn't read. It started to pure down with rain as the sky turned gray. My suit got soaked... I must have rana mile, through market places andneighborhoods and alleys. I ran and ran asuntil i bumped into someone... a tall man with long dark hair and black shades... Agent Blood.


	6. Episode VI

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Firagamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Episode VI

" Eat up I love the chicken and rice here" Agent Blood said eating down the white rice with a pair of chopsticks. Put before me was a bowl and a side dish of honey wings and eggroles.

Agent Blood had brought me to a japanese restaurant which he apparently eats here everyday.

" Come on take in a spoon full Agents have to keep their strength up" He said with a straight stale voice. He was cold yet caring at the same time. He had on his shades the entire time and the restaurant was abit dark.

" I'm not an agent anymore I gave that line of work up" I said.

" Oh really?" He replied.

" Yea…So I'd better go" I said getting up and starting out the front door. I walked out into the rain and continued my path of misery. As I walked a tall dark figure appeared next to me… It was Agent Blood.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Hmph why did you quit the agency?" Agent Blood asked as the gentle ran pounded on us both.

" Because I'm weak… I couldn't protect two people and they…" I said.

" Lost their lives" Blood continued.

" Yes" I said.

" Well you say you couldn't protect them…but then what do get out of quitting?" He asked.

"…"

" When you quit do you expect it all to just stop? There will be more blood more killing because we just lost one agent…" When Blood said those words a giant Iron Tashkoma busted through an alley and started at stomping and killing people.

" An example before your very eyes… this world is still broken apart and it's up to us to repair it… you can't do that by quitting, life is like a book there will be some bad parts you can't just make it all go away…the only thing you can do is read on" Blood said rushing the huge Tashkoma. He jumped on it's back and stabbed through it with his sword. Causing it to land and disfunction.

I took everything he had to say to the heart. Grandpa would want me to quit, that's right I can't because quit I have to stop the world from losing little girls like that one and stop guys like Carnage. I looked at Blood as he stood atop the Tashkoma waiting for the men to come and haul it away.

" So have you decided?" He asked walking over to me.

" Yea, and I'm ready to come back, this time no regrets" I said.

" Good cause I sort of wanted you to anyway I wanted to see you rise in rank so your good enough to challenge me" He said turning his back to me.

" Hmmm okay… no prob I will rise up and I'll defeat you" I said determined. Suddenly wild stomps started my way. I knew right away it was Al, I turned around and spotted Al whom was running towards me.

" KEL!" He shouted. Beside him was Bizon. They both stopped right infront of me, I turned around to see that Agent Blood was gone. I smiled and looked at them both, I'm not gonna cry anymore grandpa, I see now I have to protect this world from evil. And I'll do it all in your name, Grandpa, Mom and Dad and you too little girl. I'll do it all for those whom I couldn't protect, I here by vow to never let another soul die while I'm standing around.

" Your okay!" Al said.

" Here thought you'd need this" Al said handing me my silver Earth Government badge. I folded the wallet and put it in my coat pocket.

" How'd you know I was gonna come back?" I asked.

" A pep talk with Agent Blood is enough to make any person join anything" Agent Bizon said.

" Come on let's get back to the agency"

( Back in CC's Office)

" good to see you again Agent Blaze" CC said.

" Yea it's good to see her again too" I said. Suddenly a naked cat girl stood up from under his desk and she ran out while grabbing a suit coat.

" Uh I uh…" He tried to explain. Al and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

" Just go over the assignment" I said.

" Okay, okay…uh the mission this time is in Russia, Agent Guluskavich has been captured by an enhanced humid group called the AniX Faction. They are a group of terrorists, went sent Agent Guluskavich in to penetrate the group but she was captured.

" You two will be teamed up with another agent in the nearby region she's a stealth fighter so she'll come in handy this is her…" He tossed us a pic with a cat girl in a black suit on it. She had large blue bangs and orange like hair, topaz eyes and a small bow tie she replaced for her black tie with little bell on it.

" Wait asec how can she stealth with a bell around her neck?" I asked.

" Beats me, we mainly send her on robbery and investigation assignments and she's to get them done" CC shrugged.

" I have a question sir" Al said.

" Yes?" CC replied.

" This assignment is for Agents ranked B and up I'm a Ranked D operative and Kel is a ranked E…" Al said.

" Yea I agree with Al, we don't wanna sound like wimps or anything but isn't this alittle outta our league?" I asked.

" Not in the least, oh I'm guessing you haven't read the ranks chart… you two have moved up to ranks in the B Class. Albatross is in Rank B2 and Blaze is in Rank B4" CC said.

" What? Why?" Al asked.

" Because you two have ran into Carnage, our most wanted and dangerous criminal, about three times and was able to tell the story… Luck always seems to fall in the laps of you two" CC laughed abit. I looked up at Al and we both shrugged.

We both got up and walked underground to the trainstation. The train to Russia showed up and we boarded the train. Al and I walked over to our usual seats in the back and took lift off.

(In Russia)

The train stopped at an unknown stop, Al and I walked off of the train and noticed someone sitting down on the steps. She was constantly looking at her watch. Judging by her black suit she was one of us.

"Hey excuse me can you tell us where the AniX Faction is?" I asked.

" Huh?" She said turning around. I quickly pulled out the picture CC gave us then looked back at her.

" YOU!" Al, Agent Kagami and I said at the same time.

(Moments Later)

We walked through the forest and spotted an old mansion. Playing loud heavy metal music…

" Al" I said putting out my right hand in his direction, Al handed me a pair of binoculars. I put the binoculars at me eyes and noticed nothing but wolf demons on the roof of the mansion most of them were just making out and the others had their ears up listening for any intruders.

" That mansion is well guarded… there are nothing but wolf demons in there" She whispered.

On the top floor I could see through one of the windows inside the light was off and someone was sitting inside the room tied to a chair. The figure had a black hat on that covered the face, suddenly a figure walked in the way of her blocking my view. The figure inside turned around and looked directly at me. I rose my face from the binoculars abit shocked.

" See something?" Agent Kagami whispered as I turned to look at her glowing topaz eyes.

" hell yea" I said handing back the binoculars to Al.

" What are we gonna do?" Al asked.

" Okay here's the plan, Al and I will start a ruckus and divert all of their attention on us while you help Agent Guluskavich" I said.

" WHAT! YOUR HUMAN BLAZE! We're dealing with wolf demons here their strong and fast! I think it's best if you go in and Al and I take on the diversion job" Kagami squeaked.

" What?" I said.

" I think she's right Kel, you can't keep up with a demon" Al said.

" I can't but my revolver can" I said.

" Noway it's too risky, I won't let you go out there while I handle the easy job" Kagami said.

" How do you think I feel not having any of the fun! Okay, Okay I'll handle the rescue mission geez" I said crawling into a bush. " Okay go" I said as I watched them run down the hill. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted and then all of the guards rushed to the explosion. That was my cue, I flipped out of the bush and rushed for the front door. I kicked it open, the living room was huge and there were a lot of bloody corpses around it smelled like old meat in here. I wanted to puck, I ran upstairs and into a long bloody hallway. In all of the rooms there was nothing but blood and dead corpses… I ran all the way to the top floor and into a dark room. In the room a girl sat in the chair tied with a cloth covering her mouth… The hat had fallen off. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and vanilla colored skin, she also had the nice figure of Tifa Lockhart. She had on the original black suit with a skirt instead of pants.

" Mmmm!" She struggled to say her eyes were wide and she was looking up at the ceiling above me.

" MMMMMMMMMM! M!MMMMMMMMMM! OOOFFFFFFF! WOOOOOKK AHOVE YOU!" She struggled in the chair.

I started to run over to her but all of a sudden the ceiling started leaking, I looked up slowly to see a huge ware wolf clung onto the ceiling looking down at me. He let himself drop and I flipped out of the way, by the time I got to my feet from the flip be punched me into the wall. I hit the wall, I before I could slid to the floor he grabbed me with his huge hand over my head. Yes his hand was big enough to cover my entire head!

" Ha…. I knew you would come" He said in a big guy tone. He wasn't like the other wolf demons he looked like an actually gray wolf. The rest were human like with wolf ears, tail and fangs but he had the nose, ears, fur, tail, everything perhaps the only thing human about this guy is how he stands and talks.

He started to slowly squeeze my head I felt like my skull was gonna collapse

" I heard your entire conversation your hear to save this agent, well now I have two snacks!" The wolf growled.

'SNACKS!' I thought struggling even more. I drew my blade out of my right sleeve and stabbed the wolf demon in the arm he held me with. He let me go and I dropped to my knees catching huge breaths, I swear he was suffocating me.

" RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR" He moaned rushing me. I dove out of the way and he slid on the wooden floor digging his claws into the floor to keep himself stable.

" So that was it you and your wolf family ate all of these victims alive!" I asked my eyes widened and my heart dropped.

(Author's Note: Just to let you know, Kelvis is AFRAID! He's not some hero who fears nothing, just like all of you out there would be in his shoes he is terrified, yes you guys out there would be terrified dark room, giant ware wolf the size of the Juggernaut with glowing green eyes, shape teeth and slobbing mouth ready to EAT YOU! I gotta tell ya if that doesn't give you some sort of fear…you're a freak … Just so you know don't mix Kel in with the fearless heroic types)

I started to back away abit trembling I wanted to run but I couldn't I had to save Agent Guluskavich. The wolf maniac rushed me, with speed tarring up the floor boards as he ran. He grabbed me and pinned me down by my shoulders. He then attempted to big me, I rose my feet up and held his shoulders back with my boots. He was forcing my feet down with his head slowly.

" AHHHHHH!" I screamed trying to hold him up. "Oh shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt" I said as his mouth was inches away from biting into my face. I turned my head on its side as his drool dripped onto my cheek and his bad breath smelling of raw meat filled my nose.

Just when one of his fangs were gonna take my cheek he was thrown off of me and tossed into a wall. I looked up to see it was Agent Guluskavich. She pulled me up with super strength… She turned her black military hat around and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me for a really long time.

" Zank you Ajuent Blaze, you were how you American's zay? Cowl?" She smiled and winked at me saying that entire sentence in a Russian accent

" Huh? Wait you could have gotten out that entire time?" I asked.

" Why yes" She said.

" Then why didn't you!" I shouted.

" I waz, buying zome time for you to defeat him, I vwanted to tez your skillz Ajuent Blaze" She said. I looked around and shrugged. All of a sudden the giant wolf demon guy arose from his position on the wall then ran for Agent Guluskavich.

" Watch out!" I shouted.

She turned around and roundhouse kicked the guy sending him flying out through a window and down off the side of the house and onto the grass below.

" Damn… nice kick" I said looking down through the window.

" zank you, now shall we wreturn to HQ?" She smiled hanging over me and kissing me on my left cheek.

" Your very affectionate" I said taking her hands off of me. I started to back up as she stepped forward… I slipped on a piece of glass and started to almost fall out of the window but Agent Guluskavich caught my hand.

" Ajuent Blaze, you are zo funny hehe" She laughed.

" er crap" I said looking down.

(Back at HQ after arresting the entire mansion of dog demons)

Al and I were in the office as usual, Al was writing the report of our last mission to turn into CC. Everything was peaceful and quiet. All of a sudden busting through our doors, were three girls and one guy I've never even seen before.

" Hello Ajuent Blaze!" Guluskavich greeted sitting down in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

" Eeeeecccckkkkkk aaaaaahhhhhhhh Agent Guluskavich? I thought you were going back to the Agency in Russia?" I asked as her grip almost killed me.

" Zhere haz been a jhange in plans no?" She said.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GO BACK TO WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM!" Bizon shouted.

" Hi Al" Kagami waved to Al. " What are you doing?"

" I'm just writing up the report of the mission we had done together to save Guluskavich" Al said.

" AJUENT BLAZE SAVED MY LIFE! I OWE A GREAT DEPT TO HIM!" Guluskavich shouted back.

" Eehhhh Guluskavich let go your… killing…me…" I choked. "Al…Kagami… help"

" Remember to add the part where I kicked that guy in his nose…remember that!" Kagami said.

" Oh yea he ran away crying, remember when I uppercutted that one guy and tossed him a tree? The way he cried when he was flying through the air?" Al said.

" Yea… he was all like AAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhggggggghhhhhhhhhh mommy!" Kagami said.

" Yea just like that!" Al said.

"Why do I get the feeling you… ignoring me!"

" LET EM GO!" Bizon shouted pulling on her arms.

" YOU LE GO!" Guluskavich said her strength was incredible.

I know how Tenchi feels now, and I swear I'm sorry for ever making fun of him!


	7. Episode VII

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Ultima Firajamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Another Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Kagami either

Episode VII

(At the New York Museum, 12:34am)

Al and I took on a mission for this museum supposedly a masked ninja keeps showing up and grabbing some rare artifacts, Al and I were here to make sure he doesn't take anything else.

"…Yawn… What time is it Al?" I yawned with a bottle of coke. Coke can keep a guy up so much caffeine!

" About 12:36am" Al said. He probably has a clock in his mainframe or something.

" Well this is a bust, we've been watching this stupid ruby for hours and no show" I said shrugging.

" Yea," Al said meekly.

I was sitting against a wall and Al was standing he stood in the same spot for almost six hours now. He's cyborg standing for hours doesn't bother em. My head tilted back as I sat looking at the ceiling, my eyes started to wonder to the back of my head as my eyelids slowly covered my eyes.

Suddenly my eyes shot open as a silent throb bumped on the wall I had my head against. The throb was silent but was moving extremely quick.

" Al, X ray the walls" I said standing up and reaching for my revolver. I slowly loaded it one bullet at a time as Al ran a laser through the wall.

" Ah ha!" Al shouted pulling out his machine gun. He fired at the wall blowing mini holes through the walls. Suddenly from the ceiling he fell down on Al's head and planted a sort of an electric mine on his head. Al's head was then electrocuted and his body dropped like a cold stone.

" Al," I said running over. The figure jumped off of Al and ran for the ruby.

" Forget about me go after him!" Al shouted. I turned around and rushed the dude in black as he ran up a vent. I ran around and took the stairs.

I climbed the stairs all the way to the roof, and there he was just coming out of vent. He had a black suit with a black helmet and a really long black torn up scarf.

" FREEZE!" I shouted with my gun pointed at him.

" Right" He said sarcastically then started running and jumping onto the ceiling of another building. I ran and jumped onto another building with him. He ran and I chased it was like an old cop movie…All of a sudden he put the jewel away and stopped completely on a roof top.

" Okay I think it's time to stop playing follow the leader" He said pulling out five small shurikens.

" I agree…" I said pointing my revolver directly at his head.

"Catch" He said tossing all five at me. I jumped out of the way and landed on a small ring, when I did about hundred knives went flying my way. I flipped aside one of the knives cut my left leg as I dove aside.

" A trap? How in the hell?" I said.

" Hmm… any low classed ninja knows that you have to read the scrolls inside the scrolls" He said.

" Scrolls what?" I said.

" Heh… You're a read dunce" He said tossing a kunai. With my gauntlet blade and deflecting the kunai, when I looked around I seen he had got away.

" Dammit!" I said.

(Later back at HQ in Al and Blaze's office)

" Dammit AL!" I said pacing around in circles. "You should have seen it, it was like every little thing I did he had a trap waiting for me!" I said walking around back and forth as Al stood at his desk.

"Wow I didn't know shinobi's still exist" Al said with his screen out looking at me as I paced around. " What are you gonna do? I mean CC isn't getting us off of this case until we solve it…" He sighed.

" What's wrong buddy?" I asked as I stopped pacing.

" It's the first mission we had ever failed…" He said.

" Oh…yea" I said letting out a big sigh.

"Let's go…" I said.

" Where we going" Al said.

" To train, I was so not ready for that fight! Next time I will be" I said.

Suddenly our office door was kicked open and abunch of movers walked in with an all new desk. Agent Kagami walked in with them.

" I want it right there in the middle" She said. The huge movers dropped the desk down and left. Agent Kagami with a box of supplies walked in and dropped the box on the desk. She turned and smiled at the two of us.

" Uh what the fuck" I said shrugging.

" I'm moving in!" She smiled.

" WHAT!" Al and I shouted at the same time.

" YAY!" Al and Kagami jumped around like little kids. Al was rocking the entire room everytime he had jumped.

" Wait wait wait wait wait wait whoooooooa whhhoooooooaaaaaaa ccoooooool it cooooool it!" I shouted they both stopped jumping. " Your moving in? Just like that?" I asked.

" Here" She said handing me the paper.

The paper was a transfer form it said:

PLEASE EXCUSE AGENT 0583 KAGAMI,

SHE IS NOW YOUR NEW PARTNER AND OPERATIVE AT YOUR SIDE, SHE SPECIALIZES IN SNIPER LONGRANGE COMBAT… SHE REALLY LIKED HER MISSION WITH YOU GUYS AND SHE WANTED TO WORK ALONG SIDE YOU TWO FOR GOOD, AND AS YOU KNOW I CAN'T TURN DOWN A CAT GIRL'S FACE!

IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WHICH I KNOW YOU'LL HAVE BLAZE YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT ANYTIME.

AGENT CHAOS CERBERUS NO. 01

" Please, let her stay" Al whispered to me. I dropped the note and shook my head yes.

" YAY!" They both cheered.

" Okay, okay, okay… Agent Kagami make yourself comfy and meet us in the training hall in an hour" I said.

" Okay but I'll need some help" Kagami said. " Al can you help me with my Final Fantasy Posters?"

" Sure" Al said.

" But Al we're suppose to tra…. Help her out Al I'll be in the Training Facility you two hurry" I said walking over to the door.

" Rightio!" Kagami said climbing on Al's shoulders.

I walked outside of the office then headed out of the office. I walked through the busy hall of black suited men.

" I told you I'm a MEW MEW!" The pink fuffy clothed cat girl said.

" So your sure your not one of the sailor scouts?" One of the operatives said.

" NOOOO!" The fluffy mew mew said.

I swear this place is like an Anime version of MIB. The only thing we don't have are those flashy memory eraser things. I walked into the training facility… In the training facility there were abunch of weights and open space training areas. Most men and woman, demons and androids would spar and stuff. I walked over to my locker and changed out of my suit, and into my black sweat pants, I liked to train with my shirt off so I left it there in the locker. I got some white tape and wrapped it around my knuckles and ankles and feet. I walked into the sparring room and stood against the wall waiting for all.

In the sparring room I started some stretching, all of a sudden two sets of legs walked up to me as I was doing push ups.

"Ajuent Blaze!" A russian accent said. As soon as I heard that my heart dropped. I looked up to see Agent Guluskavich with her black combat hat on backwards. With her long blonde hair flowing from the hat. She wore a black training bra and a gray mini skirt.

Beside her was Agent Bizon, she wore the same thing and her bags never changed… All she needs is a good nap.

" Ajuent Blaze why not ytrain with uz?" Guluskavich said.

" Yea train with us!" Agent Bizon smiled.

" Wait… you mean spar?" I asked.

" Yes" They both said.

" With you both?" I asked.

" Yez… Ajuent Blaze you are zo strong pleaze ytake it ezay on us" Guluskavich smiled.

" Okay" I smiled.

I walked into the center of the ring and got in my fighting set. Guluskavich and Bizon slowly circled around me, I know exactly how strong these two are, this isn't gonna be a cake walk I can tell ya that.

Suddenly I was struck in my back, the strike sent me sliding all the way over to a wall. I looked around to see Guluskavich, standing there with her hands crossed. When I looked at her she gently smiled and waved at me while blowing a kiss. But Bizon!

As soon as I thought it I was punched in my jaw I went flying into the wall. I hit my back on the wall and ducked as soon as I did. Bizon appeared for a one second punched where I ducked and disappeared again.

" Just as I thought she's using her demon abilities to move around…" I said to myself. " Ha… judging by her speed once she spots a target she strikes that target and that target only" I smiled.

I walked into the middle of the ring, Agent Guluskavich just watched in awe. She had her finger on her chin observing my every move. I stopped for a quick second, when ever Bizon is about to attack she lets off some sort of sonic wave that emits a vibration through the ground. Suddenly the cue was set and the floor boards trembled. I ducked and Bizon appeared trying to hit me in the face, I punched her in the stomach and she sort of stumbled I caught her and held her.

" What?" She said.

" Yea it was a good strategy but not good enough" I winked at her.

" Yes, Blaze you are something else" She smiled.

" Zhat iz enough my turn" Guluskavich shouted in rage. I left Bizon down and walked over to Guluskavich I stood about three meters from her and got ready. She kept her arms crossed and smiled at me, I rushed her first and jumped attempting a drop kick. She ducked rushed at me trying to punch me directly, I grabbed her fist and I attempted to punch her back but she grabbed my fist and we were hugged up on one another trying to force each other back.

" Ajuent Blaze, zere iz zometing I've been meaning to tell you zince zthe day I've meet you" She said smiling she had no trouble with trying to force me back.

" Uh what?" I asked trying to force her back her strength was unreal!

" How old are you?" She asked kissing me on my nose.

" WHY! Come on we're fighting here!" I said as she forced me back.

" pleaze for me…" She said.

" err… dammit… okay geez… if you just shut up… I'm 16" I said.

" Emm… I'm 18 I hope zat iz okay" She said.

" For what?… Listen Guluskavich let's just get back to fighting PLEASE!" I shouted. She tripped me and I fell on my side. I grabbed her and forced her down.

" Gotchya game over!" I said over her. " Hey your shoulder feels all squishy" I said looking down. I looked down, closed my eyes and back off abit.

" You nauwty little boy you meant to reach for my breaz" She said.

" NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I SWEAR" I shouted.

" It'z okay Blaze…" She smiled.

" I…I…I…I think…th-think… I… we… think… I'm not trying to… I think that's enough training" I said.

" Ah you blush, no don't be embarrassed you can touch me Blaze" She said.

" Uh… later" I said walking for the door. As soon as I opened the door, Al and Kagami were coming in.

" Come on where you going we were just about to start the punches and kicks!" Kagami said as I walked past her. I looked back at her and then looked at Al…

" I…I….I… have to train someplace else it's not working here" I said.

" What kind of training do you need?" Kagami asked.

" Shinobi…arts…ninjas…" I thought aloud while rubbing my chin.

Flashback 

"_Of course I'll train you!" The silver haired man said._

" _Huh just like that?" I asked._

Back 

" KAKASHI" I shouted.


	8. Episode VIII

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Ultima Firajamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Another Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Kagami either

Episode VIII

(On the train back to Kel's hometown)

Honestly how did I come to have so many people on my side? Well not side but with me? I was riding on the train looking out the window, Agent Guluskavich was sleeping on my shoulder, Agent Bizon was sleeping on her shoulder, across from me was Al whom was looking out the window at the passing trees with me. Agent Kagami was drinking hot tea as she watched out the window on Al's right.

" Those two really like you" Al said all of a sudden.

" Huh?" I looked at Agent Guluskavich and Agent Bizon then looked at Al. " Yea but they are both pain in the asses" I said.

" Hmph I don't think you mean that" Agent Kagami said sipping some more tea. " I believe… that you like the attention they give you"

" What? Get outta town" I said looking out the window again.

" I believe you love them almost as much as they love you" Agent Kagami smiled.

" What gives you that idea?" I asked.

" Whenever they come around you get really frisky like you can't sit still, when they compliment you, you gently smile without them seeing it and when they hug you, you close your eyes and sink into their shoulder like a child" Kagami said.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. Do I really do those things? Damn I need a PDA…

" Hey your behavior is so obvious" She said pouring herself some more hot tea.

" Oh really?" I said sarcastically looking out the window again.

" Really… now you want to tell me where we're headed?" She asked.

" We're headed for the Frederica's Farm outside Georgia…" I said.

" Hmmm why there?" She asked.

" For training, Someone at that place is suppose to train me" I said.

" Who?" She asked.

" Kakashi Hatake" I said.

At that instant Kagami spit up her tea and widened her eyes.

" You LIVE with Kakashi sensei?" She asked.

" Uh yea used to anyway… that guy is a real nut" I said.

" No he's not Kakashi sensei is the best shinobi in the entire world he owns the title of Hokage" She said.

" Hahahaha Kakashi is that good huh?" I laughed.

" Why are you LAUGHING!" She asked.

" How do you know Kakashi?" I asked.

" Kakashi trained me, I was one of his disciples" She said.

" Wait what!" I said.

Flashback 

" _Yes that's right… four of them, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiako and Sakura… They all really suck but they can get the job done from time to time. They will grow to be great ninjas" Kakashi said as we both stood in the backyard watching Naruto train._

" _Hey Kakashi" I started._

" _What is it?" Kakashi sighed._

" _Why do we keep having these Flashbacks?" I asked._

" _I dunno I guess the author does what he wants" Kakashi replied._

" _Yea that's right I'm the author Ultima Firajamaster your surpreme ruler! Hail me!"_

" _Shut up kid and get to the best part which is me" Kakashi ordered._

" _Yessir"_

_Back_

" You wouldn't be Kiako would you?" I asked.

" That's me" She smiled.

" Oh I see" I said looking out the window. " Must be good to get reunited with your old master" I said.

" YUP I CAN'T WAIT!" She said. I looked at Al whom was staring directly at me.

" Somethin up buddy?" I asked.

" If you had to chose between Agent Guluskavich and Agent Bizon who would you chose?" Al asked.

" What Al your still clung on that conversation… old news dude" I said.

" Just answer the question" Al asked. " And tell me if you do chose one, what do you like about her? Is it her figure? The way she looks? Her personality?"

" Wait asec" I said. I stared at Al I could see he was dead serious about this conversation… Why… " First tell me why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Agent Kagami just kept looking at me then Al and switching her eyes back and forth.

" Well I just wanted to know that's all"

" Well worry no more Al for Ajuent Blaze will choze me" Agent Guluskavich said rising off of my shoulder. I looked at Al, he stared at Agent G and then stood up and left.

" He'd chose me you hack!" Bizon shouted getting up. I stood up and walked out with him.

" Do I have to separate you two?" Kagami said. All of a sudden all three of them started rumbling inside of the room. I walked over to Al whom was standing in the hall he let out a big sigh.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

" Nothing" He replied.

" Don't give me that Al, something's wrong and as your partner…." I said trying to reach for his shoulder.

" I said it's nothing just leave it alone" He said walking down to the end of the hall and slamming the door as he left. I walked back into the room, Bizon had a black eye, Guluskavich had a bloody nose and Kagami had bruises on her face. I sat down and cupped my hands together on my knees and sat up as if I was thinking.

" What happened? Where's Al?" Kagami asked the other two seemed to be worried too.

" I think it's his emotions" I said.

" Emotions?" All three of them said. I shook my head and stared out the window. Because he's an andriod he can't feel things like, pain or love… Maybe that's it, look at me trying to figure Al out like he really was an android. Al was once human and here I am thinking this about him like I was the one who built him.

(Moments later at the train stop)

Al, Kagami, Guluskavich, Bizon and I got off of the ship. All of us except Al wearing black suits, Guluskavich was the only one wearing a skirt. All of the girls were up front talking to Al… Trying their best to cheer him up.

" Zo Al, you like diz little town yes?" Guluskavich said.

" I guess…" Al said.

" Nice and peaceful unlike back at the office" Bizon said.

"… yea it's good to get away sometimes" Al said sighing. Instead of drawing his screen to let everyone see his facial expression he kept it inside and walked talking with them.

(AT the house)

" Welcome back Kel san" Everyone said at the same time.

" Yea… Uh" I started to introduce them but Kagami was up shaking hands and getting to know everyone already. After the long intros I went to talk with Kakashi but Kagami was already up talking with him. I walked over and stood beside them both.

" Oh really so your with those Earth Government guys too?" Kakashi said scratching under his headband.

" Yea, oh Kaka sensei I missed you" Kagami said hugging him.

" Okay, Okay I'm feeling the love… lemme go now…" Kakashi said as Kagami slowly let him go.

" Oh Kel what's happenin?" Kakashi asked.

" I need you to train me" I said. " To be a shinobi…or atleast how to beat one" I said.

" hmmm… I see, well all of the text and scrolls are back in my world and besides if they were here you couldn't read it… cause you can't read Japanese Kanji." He said.

" Well teach me in english you ass" I said.

" Hmm I can't just teach it to you, let's go around back and spar" He said.

" Spar for what?" I asked.

" When fighting me you'll sorta get the feel for it" He said.

" Okay let's go then" I said walking in back.

We walked into the backyard with Sakura, Naruto and Kagami following.

" Man he is so toast" Naruto said.

" I hope Kakashi sensei doesn't go too hard on him like he did with us" Sakura said.

" What? Kakashi sensei is all about overkill, Kel is through" Naruto said.

" Nice confidence…" I smiled.

" You'll get used to it" Kakashi said.

We both stood about 10feet apart, I started to unsatchel my gun belt and blade gauntlet.

" No…keep those, you'll need em… okay I want you to come at me as if you mean to kill" Kakashi said standing there scratching his headband.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Positive, I got something to tell you but I can tell you now or I can tell you what I have to say later… I'll chose when your stuck in the earth from the neck down in the ground to tell ya" Kakashi said.

" From the neck down… that's funny Kakashi you're a regular comedian" I said.

" Hey, I try" He said shrugging.

" Ready… GO!" Naruto said. With that I pulled out my revolver and by the time I had it up to point it at Kakashi he was gone.

" So you're the shoot first ask questions later type" Kakashi said behind me. My heart dropped, It doesn't take more than 3seconds for me to draw my gun… how in the hell… could anyone be that fast.

" Yea something like that" I said drawing my blade gauntlet. I sliced nothing but air, for Kakashi was gone he was like a ghost that kept disappearing. He appeared right behind me he grabbed my right hand and forced me back.

" Ha you didn't hesitate for one second to try and slit my throat… I can make a shinobi out of you yet" Kakashi said holding me down. I kicked my way up and found him standing there, I drew back my blade gauntlet and rushed him while also putting away my revolver. Hand to hand, my weapons aren't getting me anywhere. I rushed him and jumped in the air to drop kick him, Kakashi reached into his pouch… uh oh he's gonna pull out a weapon to stop me…SHIT! Suddenly Kakashi pulled out a Shonen Jump book and started reading it... I fell past him abit taken back at his actions…

" What come ON Kakashi!" I said.

" What? I just wanted to see what happens at the end of Sand Ocean, you keep fighting me or whatever you like to call yourself doing" Kakashi said taking his thumb and turning the page.

" Okay you asked for it" I rushed Kakashi and jumped at him. I drop kicked and he ducked, I then landed on my feet and started punching and kicking at him, he blocked out all of my punches like they were nothing.

" Hahahahaha where does Akira Toriyami come up with this stuff?" Kakashi laughed reading the shonen jump as I tried punching at him. I stopped and backed up, this guy is no joke!

" Well that was hilarious! Next up is Shaman King, okay Hao and Yoh face off alright…" Kakashi said looking back at me. " Oh are you finished?" He asked.

I was taking in deep breaths as Kakashi held the shonen jump closed in his hand. Suddenly I was elbowed in my face. I hit the ground hard, Kakashi bent down over me… I got up and punched at him. He grabbed my fist and tossed me through the air. I pulled out my revolver in mid air and shot about four shells at him. Kakashi the bullets actually landed…

" Got em" I said. Kakashi fell and what was sitting on the ground was a tree log?

" For the record I don't think ya got em yet" Kakashi said sitting in a tree reading the shonen jump.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted.

" I'm a guy in the middle of a good book" Kakashi said turning the page. I pulled out a round of bullets then put in a new round and tossed the bullet shells at Kakashi. I shot one of the bullet shells in mid air and all of the bullets exploded right there.

" Man you are a terrific shot" Kakashi said. I looked around he was nowhere! I couldn't see him anywhere at all!

" Nunjutsu Groundhog Technique, submission!" A hand came from underground and grabbed my leg he then pulled me underground and I was trapped in the earth from the neck down.

" Shit…I…I can't move" I said.

" I gotta tell ya kid, it's been fun… I haven't used this technique since… since… uh when did I use this… uh … yea it was against that hot head Sasuke" Kakashi said patting me on the head. " Listen you won't get an ounce of food until you figure out a way to get out of this hole and defeat me." Kakashi said.

" What!" I said.

" Did I stutter?" He asked turning around.

Everyone then went into the house, Agent Guluskavich and Bizon came out.

" Ajuent Blaze! What haz happened?" She asked.

" …" I didn't reply I got wooped.

" Man… geez let's dig him out" Bizon said as they both got on their knees to move dirt.

" No!" I shouted. " Just go back inside I have to figure out how to get out of this and beat Kakashi only then would I understand the arts of the shinobi." I said.

" Okay Ajuent Blaze ztay ztrong" She said kissing me on the cheek.

" Yea what she said" Bizon said running her fingers through my dread locks she then kissed the tip of her two fingers and placed them on my forehead. They left and went back inside.

All of a sudden the sky turned gray and the rain started to pour down.

" Oh…great" I said to myself.

Author's Note: This episode was dedicated solely to Kakashi Hatake, He is just about the coolest and funniest fighter I have ever seen in all of my years of anime and manga. You can bet your ass Kakashi is gonna make more appearances than any other anime character on this fic although there are a lot of them.


	9. Episode IX

Chaos Cerberus SEASON 2!

By: Ultima Firajamaster (that's me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic X, Naruto, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Zelda. Would I really be here writing about it? Come on be fo real! I'd be making cool new games, well anyway I don't own em!

Other Disclaimer: I also don't own any other animes and games and stuff in this fic.

Another Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Kagami either

Episode IX

(Outside Kel's house 1:05am)

I was stuck in the ground, from the neck down. I was facing the woods, I dunno if I could get out. It was raining and hard the raindrops would pound on my head like a hailstorm. Suddenly at that moment Agent Guluskavich came outside in the middle of the rain with my old raincoat on.

" Ajuent Blaze pleaze vlet me help" She said.

" No… I have to get out myself" I said closing my eyes.

The Sonic and Serena came outside, Sonic with his super fast speed ran up to me and put an umbrella down over my head blocking out the rain. Serena then gave me a plate full of eggrolse fresh from the chinese food restaurant.

" Thanks guys…" I said.

" Yea Kakashi's abit rough" Sonic said digging in his ear.

" But your tougher to keep doing this to yourself" Serena said.

" It's the only way" I said.

Guluskavich shook her head to Serena and Sonic giving them cue to leave. She picked up one of the eggroles and started to feed them to me slowly. Alittle bit of food would get on my face an she would wipe it off with her palm and eat it herself. This girl was weird, I dunno but something just something gives me the feeling she likes me more than a friend.

" You know I try to find zhe right man for me in mother russia, zhe men zhere are so illusive" She said feeding me an eggrole. I only chewed on the eggrole piece as she talked… wait asec. ILLUSIVE? Illusive why does that word ring in my head?

" An…illusion…traps…scrolls… I think I'm starting to get this ninja stuff" I said looking down. " The ninja arts are basically in scientific terms is abunch of speedy thieving moves. Ninja's are built to be assassin… a ninja is a japanese assassin so to beat Kakashi all I have to do is think like a killer! I said with that the earth slowly let me go and I was able to arise out of the ground.

" Wha…" Guluskavich said.

(Meanwhile in his room reading a shonen jump)

" By jove he's got it!" Kakashi said turning the page. " HAHAHAHA man this thing is good looks like Kakashi sensei is paying a visit to the comic book store tomorrow, gotta get some cash from Kiako"

(Back)

" Ajuent Blaze you are free" Guluskavich said.

" Okay leave the plate here I got awhole lot of work to do" I said.

(The author will narrate this entire fight)

Everyone came outside some sitting in chairs, some standing. Sanosuke was really excited he knew better to respect Kakashi for making Kel look like a complete fool. Naruto was eating ramen, as was afew others. Guluskavich watched in awe, Al just stood extremely still very worried about Kel. Kagami knew that Kel would never defeat her sensei but one small part of her had faith in him. Bizon was biting her thumb, Kenshin was sipping tea with Kaoru and Yahiko, Sonic was eating a chili dog…they all watched in silence.

In the middle of the ground was an umbrella where Kelvis was. Kakashi walked over and removed the umbrella to see nothing but a rock laying where Kel's head was suppose to be. Kakashi and everyone else's eyes grew wide as a naked hand arose to grab Kakashi's foot. The hand started to slowly pull him in like a zombie in quicksand. Kakashi jumped up to see he had a rope tied to his foot,

" Hmm not bad" Kakashi said rubbing his chin in amazement to see he was capture for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly from the trees came down a boy with a black suit coat over his head like a bandit. He had no shirt and black pants no shoes or gloves with no weapons. The bandit figure was on the grass kneeled down like spider man. He rushed Kakashi and jumped in the air, from him flew small shards of glass that he subbed for kunais. The blades landed but the target wasn't Kakashi it was a tree log…

" I don't know what it is but something about you is different this time around" Kakashi said. Suddenly the bush Kakashi was standing on gave way and broke… The bandit ran as soon as the tree gave way and jumped from tree to tree… He then jumped down to where Kakashi was falling looking as if he was gonna tackle him into the ground. Kakashi disappeared and the bandit lands on the ground, Kakashi then appears to his back with a Kunai to his head.

Kakashi then was about to strike him down with a backhand punch but then Kakashi was shot in head, Kakashi fell to ground abit dazed. The bandit turned around to find a he had an invisible wire in his hand, and in the bushes hidden was his revolver.

" Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm…Bravo…Bravo" Kakashi said getting up completely and clapping. " Your good kid, I see completely what you've done and I'm impressed, you adapted to my fighting and made a big risk predicting my movements… then set up this forest to and everything around it… And with every attempt you knew I would live which is why you gave it your all… Not bad"

The bandit took off the black cloak to reveal Agent Blaze.

" Hmm…" Kel smiled.

Kakashi quickly pulled out his Kunai and stabbed nothing but a dummy, behind him was Agent Blaze in his black suit, boats and all of his weaponry.

(Author's Note: I don't even know how he did that… and I'm the fing author!)

" Your ready" Kakashi said.

(Later running on roofs)

Kelvis aka Blaze's POV

I ran from roof to roof chasing him. He stopped and turned around…

" This is getting alittle old kid" He said turning around with more shurikens.

" I know I think it's about time somebody pulls off something new" I said. Just then I set down a hologram of me and jumped off of the building without him seeing me. I jumped on the other side of the building and he threw the shurikens at me the fake me. I had my gun to the back of his head.

" Games over" I said.

" WHAT!" He said watching the hologram of me disappear.

" You know what they say ya gotta read the scrolls inside the scrolls now put your hands where I can see em…" Just then I dropped another hologram and signaled to Agent Kagami whom was sitting miles away on a building with her sniper rifle. I jumped off the side of the building and ran around again.

" Put my hands where you can see them? How bout your face!" He said trying to stab my hologram. "AGAIN!" He shouted.

Just then he was shot in his chest sending him flying back, I picked him up and slapped some cuffs on him. Al like a huge mechanical gorilla climbed up the side of the building and looked over me as I kicked the ninja guy on the ground and sat on him. Kagami miles away had her flash light up and signaled to me…

I signaled back in lighting that you were great and she signaled back likewise.

" Kel your somethin else" Al said.


	10. Episode X

Episode: Agent Prime

Walking down the hallway was agent Blaze he was carrying a stack of papers that covered his face he could barely see where he was going. He just took big steps while being extremely careful.

" Blaze?" Al said walking out from a different hallway.

" Yea Al it's me can you grab half of this stack of papers?" Blaze asked jumping up and down. Al's big robotic arms grabbed half as if it was nothing just before Blaze fell over. He landed down on his back hugging the papers so they wouldn't spread everywhere.

" Phew" Blaze said.

" What are these?" Al asked picking up a single paper and staring at it.

" Their reports I need to go and file you mind tagging along with me?" Blaze asked scratching in his dreads while smiling.

(Meanwhile)

In the office Agent Kagami and Light where in the office doing nothing in particular. They just sat there, Kagami tossed darts at the dartboard and Light was reading a book.

meek tone "Where is Blaze and Al?" Light asked.

" Agent Blaze went to go and file a report from our last mission remember?" Kagami said.

meek tone " And Al?" Agent Light asked.

" He went to go and help Blaze" Agent Kagami said.

(In Agent CC's office)

Standing at his desk was a boy with spiky black hair and a white bandanna around his forehead. He wore a black suit with cut sleeves and no white button up shirt underneath and no shoes.

" Agent Prime welcome to the Earth Government you'll need someone to show you around…hmmm ah yes why not our aspiring Agent Blaze you and him have a lot in common" Agent Chaos Cerberus said pressing the call button. " Yes Agent CC?" A voice said. " Agent Blossom ring up Agent Blaze"

After about ten minutes of waiting Agent Blaze stepped into the room and with his hands at his sides.

" Yea what is it?" Agent Blaze asked.

" Your gonna have to develop a better level of respect Blaze" Agent CC said.

" Yea…I know man" Blaze yawned. " So what is it I don't got all day"

" This is Agent Prime he's a new agent here at Earth Government Central so I suggest you show him around and if all goes well he'll probably join your squad" CC said.

"What hell no… I have Agent's Light, Kagami and Albatross already that's four of us… PLUS AGENT GULUSKAVICH AND BIZON BARGING IN ALL THE TIME!" Blaze shouted. " No… more…people"

" Okay I'll just stick him to another squad then geez" CC said.

" Yea well I wouldn't want to work on some weak guy with no powers anyway" Agent Prime said.

" What was that!" Blaze asked.

" Okay, Okay just get on with the tour" CC said.

"Yea whatever" Blaze said turning around and walking towards the door. He opened the door and walked out with Prime behind him. 'I hate being a tour guide' they walked down afew hallways and wounded up in the gym.

(Blaze's POV)

" Well this is the gym where the most of us train and stuff" I said. " Now come on"

"No let's skip the tour and get straight to the fighting" Agent Prime said staring at the gym. My back was turned to him so he couldn't see my expression. "What you afraid?" I turned my head around to face him with a devilish smile. " Nope… Blaze never backs down from a fight"

We found our way into the gym arena.

" What I don't get about you Agent Blaze is that you are an agent at this organization yet the only person that's normal… with no powers not anime enhanced at all" Prime said.

" Yea that's the same for reaction I get from everybody" I said drawing my Gauntlet Blade. " so we're gonna fight or just stand here?"

" Hmm that impatient to lose" Prime asked.

" I'm not gonna be the one who loses this fight" I said.

" Hmm… I have a new kind of power…A power the likes you've never seen before" He said with a dark purple aura covering around him. " I am a beastmaster" With that my eyes grew wide. Beastmasters can harness the powers of the animals and summon nature.

" It's time for you to lose Blaze" Prime said raising one hand. Quickly I pulled out my gun and shot off three rounds at him. He dodged to the left then the right then the left again without so much as moving his arms or legs it was like he turned into a ghost and kept moving.

" Bat semblance, right now my ears are that of bat ears I can pick up the super sonic waves your bullets give off in mid air and dodge them as if the bullets were as slowly as a turtle" Prime said. My eyes grew wide for I could not believe what I was seeing! I ran towards Agent Prime putting my gun awaya and ejecting my Gauntlet blade. Just as I was about to stab him with it, he raised his right hand out of his pocket.

" Wolf Semblance Rabbit Wolf Strike" He said as he disappeared all of a sudden my shoulder felt as if it just shattered into pieces I fell down holding my shoulder. "AHHH!" I screamed. " DAMMIT!"

" I told you before…" Prime said. I pulled out three grenades and tossed it at him. With that the bombs exploded but when the smoke cleared Prime wasn't there. He jumped out of the floor. " Groundhog Semblance"

"Damn" I said to myself. " This guy is pretty strong"

(I know this one was short but I was sorta in a hurry there will be more longer and brand new episodes to add on with four newer agents Prime being one of them)xxz

"


End file.
